Sincerely,Lieutenant Cullen LuvCullens Traduction
by AuMarie
Summary: Il y a une chose qu'un soldat aime recevoir: une lettre. Pour le Lieutenant Cullen, ce n'est pas différent. Alors lorsqu'il reçoit une lettre d'une femme qu'il ne connaît pas, il lui répond. Deux personnes peuvent-elles tombées amoureuses en ne s'étant jamais rencontrées et peuvent-elles supporter tout ce qui se met sur leur chemin? Traduction de la fiction de LuvCullens
1. Chapter 1

******Bonjour tout le monde! Ici Audrey et Marie, deux petites nouvelles sur cette planète Fanfiction!**

**Ceci est notre première traduction et nous espérons que cela va vous plaire.**

**La fiction que nous traduisons ici est "Sincerely, Lieutenant Cullen" de sa merveilleuse auteur: LuvCullens.**

**Donc voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à lire! Bonne lecture!**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Twilight n'appartiennent qu'à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire qu' à LuvCullens.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« Bella, ça fait un mois. Passe à autre chose. » rabroua Emmett à sa petite sœur, ses mains jetées en l'air.

« Emmett », le réprimanda Rosalie du côté de Bella.

« Non Rosalie, je suis fatigué de tout ça. Bella, tu es plus forte que ça. Peu importe combien tu m'as rendu fou en grandissant, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais coriace. Tu n'as jamais laissé quelqu'un t'atteindre et tu n'as jamais laissé quelque chose se mettre en travers de ta route. Et maintenant tu laisses ce crétin et cette sorcière de colocataire te ruiner. Pourquoi ? Tu étais trop bonne pour lui de toute façon. PASSE A AUTRE CHOSE.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Bella. « C'est beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tu n'as aucune idée, Emmett. Aucune idée de ce que je traverse ! »

« Tu as raison je n'ai jamais eu le cœur brisé. La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé m'a adoré toute ma vie. » Emmett fit un clin d'œil à sa femme avec un sourire diabolique.

« Te comporter en idiot n'aide pas. » Rosalie secoua la tête au manque de compassion de son mari.

Bella se leva pour quitter la salle mais Emmett la saisit par les épaules. « Regarde-moi Bella. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te faire te sentir comme de la merde, mais tu ne resteras pas assise tout l'été, pleurant au téléphone avec ma femme enceinte et penser que ça t'aidera à tourner la page.

« Tu as absolument raison. Je ne comprends pas mais j'ai regardé un de mes potes passer par un enfer pire que le tien et je ne l'ai jamais vu échapper à ses responsabilités un seul instant. Sa vie de famille n'est pas super, sa fiancée l'a brisé, et le gars n'a personne pour veiller sur lui. Il ne reçoit jamais de lettres ou de colis, bon sang. Pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vu assis en pleurant et laissant sa vie lui échapper.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas pour toute cette connerie de jargon psychologique mais je pense que parler à quelqu'un qui a vécu quelque chose de semblable peut aider. Il peut te comprendre et peut être te montrer ce par quoi il est passé à travers ça. D'ailleurs, il pourrait réellement avoir besoin de quelques lettres et d'un ami. Tiens... » Emmett lui tendit un petit carré de papier avec un nom et une adresse griffonnés dessus. « ...si tu peux penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi-même pendant un certain temps, tu pourrais lui écrire, il pourrait apprécier la lettre. »

Emmett se pencha et embrassa amoureusement sa femme, posant une main sur la minuscule bosse de son ventre. « Je vais faire une randonnée avec mon père. Je serais de retour dans quelques heures. Je t'aime. »

Emmett se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers sa petite sœur. « Je t'aime aussi, Bells. Je veux juste revoir ton ancien "toi". »

Bella hocha la tête et regarda le papier dans sa main. Lieutenant Edward Cullen.

OoOoO

Peu importe combien de temps Edward passa au soleil, sa peau n'a jamais semblé s'y adapter. Il sentait toujours l'inconfortable brûlure sur son dos et son cou pendant qu'il courait. Cependant pour une raison quelconque, ça n'avait jamais été assez gênant pour qu'il remette son maillot. La chaleur était refroidie par les dribbles constants de sueur qui tombaient de ses larges épaules jusqu'à sa taille. C'était le moment d'Edward, son propre moment. Pas pour son pays, pas parce qu'il avait dit qu'il le fallait, pas parce qu'il était inquiet de se maintenir en forme. Courir était son moment thérapeutique. Il pouvait enfin être seul sans personne pour lui dire ou lui demander quoi faire. Il pouvait penser à des choses personnelles dont il devait se séparer quand il faisait son boulot. Sa tête se vidait toujours après cette période d'effort, et il était prêt à retourner à son travail et à donner le meilleur de ses capacités.

Aujourd'hui, ce 29 juin, aurait été leur septième anniversaire à Tanya et à lui. Oui, pensa-t-il, courir était définitivement nécessaire aujourd'hui. Cela faisait deux ans que c'était fini et les souvenirs le tourmentaient toujours. Ses muscles se tendirent de frustration en pensant à ce qu'il faudrait faire pour la faire sortir complètement de sa tête, pour de bon. Ça allait un peu mieux chaque jours mais ce n'était pas assez rapide. Il était un homme, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu être affecté de cette façon. Il se sentait parfois comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, ceci était la malédiction de ces hommes qui prenaient trop au sérieux leur métier dans l'armée. Ils protégeaient l'ensemble du pays contre le mal dans le monde, alors comment avait-il le temps de s'inquiéter que d'une seule femme ? Une femme qui l'avait complètement détruit il y a deux ans .

Laissant sortir un petit grognement, Edward se mit en appui sur ses mains et ses orteils, à quelques mètres de la base, et commença ses pompes et ses abdominaux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à être entouré des gars.

« Cullen »

Edward braqua ses yeux vers la voix qui l'appelait, légèrement énervé de l'interruption. « Ouais ? »

« Une lettre pour vous. »

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours depuis qu'il avait reçu la dernière lettre de sa mère. Pouvait-t-il qu'il se soit passé quelque chose pour qu'elle lui écrive si vite ? En un mouvement rapide, Edward était sur ses pieds et s'avançait vers le jeune garçon qui lui tendait la lettre.

« Merci », marmonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés, et les yeux fixés sur l'enveloppe bleue. Il lut le nom de l'expéditeur. Bella McCarty. Des images de l'ensemble de ses connaissances et de sa famille lui traversèrent l'esprit, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas qui était Bella McCarty. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant. Ses yeux se précipitèrent vers le milieu de l'enveloppe pour s'assurer qu'elle lui était bien adressée, et là, dans une élégante écriture, était inscrit son nom. Lieutenant Edward Cullen.

Un frisson d'excitation et de curiosité le parcourut quand il se demanda quelle femme lui envoyait une lettre, et pourquoi ? De retour au campement, il se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit, et tira un couteau de poche de sous son lit pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Ses mains nerveuses déplièrent le papier, tandis que ses yeux se précipitèrent autour de lui pour voir qu'il n'y avait que deux autres soldats dans la pièce. Les deux étaient endormis. Se sentant rassuré pour sa vie privé, il commença à lire la lettre.

_Lieutenant Cullen,_

_Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas , mais vous connaissez mon frère. Je l'appelle la créature la plus agaçante sur Terre, mais vous vous référez à lui comme le Lieutenant Emmett McCarty. Cependant, si vous le connaissez bien, il est hautement possible que vous vous l'appeliez comme je le fais._

Un sourire se propagea sur son visage et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il connaissait, en effet, Emmett McCarty, et pouvait totalement comprendre pourquoi sa sœur le trouvait agaçant. Edward le trouvait surtout drôle et honnête, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi la sœur d'Emmett lui écrivait.

_C'est lui qui m'a donné votre nom et votre adresse, comme ça vous pourrez le blâmer si je vous ennuie. Si je ne vous ennuie pas, nous pouvons rester en correspondance mais ne lui laissons aucun crédit. En fait, j'apprécierai que vous ne racontiez pas à Emmett que je vous aie écrit. Je voudrais qu'il ne sache jamais que j'ai suivi son conseil et que je l'ai écouté._

_Pendant qu'Emmett était à la maison pour un week-end au début de l'été, j'étais en train de traverser une mauvaise passe qui me rendait désagréable. De la façon tendre et aimante d'Emmett, il m'a dit que j'étais égoïste et que je devais passer à autre chose. Oui, il a tout à fait le sens de la formule. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi, quoique, quand il vous a mentionné, il a dit que vous étiez passé par quelque chose de similaire à ce que je traverse. Il a même dit que vous étiez un bon exemple parce que vous ne vous êtes jamais assis à pleurer sur votre malheur. Donc me voilà, une « égoïste » qui écrit à un inconnu, avec l'espoir qu'il puisse m'apprendre comment « passer à autre chose », avec les dires d'Emmett. _

_Laissez-moi vous parler un peu de moi. Je m'appelle Bella McCarty. J'ai 21 ans. Je vais à l'UCLA* où je termine mon diplôme en éducation. Actuellement, je suis chez mes parents à Forks, Washington, pour l'été. J'ai donné des cours particuliers à des enfants pendant l'été et j'ai porté compagnie à Rosalie (la femme d'Emmett). Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à dire sur moi. J'adore lire, faire des randonnées et camper. Je sais que vous devez être jaloux de ma génialissime vie, mais bon, je suis à Forks, qu'y-a-t-il d'autre à y faire ?_

_Quant à ce qui s'est passé et ce qui m'a amené dans toute cette dramaturgie, eh bien, vous devez penser que cette histoire n'est pas une grosse affaire, mais ça l'est pour moi. En fait, ça a fait s'écraser mon monde. Durant les dernières semaines du trimestre d'hiver, j'étais rentrée plus tôt chez moi de mes révisions pour les examens finals, et j'ai trouvé ma colocataire, Jessica, avec mon petit ami, Mike. Quand je dis avec, je ne veux pas dire qu'ils révisaient tous les deux pour leurs derniers examens. Cela m'a rendu si malade que j'ai littéralement vomi au milieu du salon de mon appartement, et je les évite tous les deux depuis. Je vais les voir l'année prochaine et rien que d'y penser, ça me soulève l'estomac._

_Mon été touche à sa fin plus vite que je ne le voudrais et je n'en ai toujours pas fini avec tout ça. Je sais que je vais devoir faire face à mes démons lors de mon retour à l'école, donc je suis en quelque sorte désespérée pour toute aide que je peux obtenir. Emmett dit que vous êtes en mesure de m'aider et j'espère que vous le pouvez._

_J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en sécurité et heureux. S'il vous plaît écrivez et parlez-moi de vous, comment avez-vous réussi à tenir le coup à travers votre situation et, surtout racontez-moi quelque chose d'humiliant à propos de mon frère._

_Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour notre pays et pour ma liberté,_

_Bella McCarty_

Edward lut la lettre une fois de plus et plia ensuite le papier, en le remettant dans son enveloppe. Bien que l'excitation d'avoir reçu une lettre persistait –il était reconnaissant pour la lettre– Edward était confus par cette jeune fille. Qui écrit une lettre à un étranger, demandant de l'aide pour une situation personnelle ?

Bella. Il avait entendu des histoires sur elle, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir des détails. Maintenant, il souhaitait avoir mieux prêté attention à ces histoires. L'humour et l'esprit de Bella l'avaient amusé, mais il fut troublé par la colère qui le traversa quand il lut ses mots expliquant ce qui lui était arrivé. Les pensées d'Edward dérivèrent vers son propre passé.

Secoué par les flash-back de sa propre expérience, Edward sortit la lettre une dernière fois et traça de son doigt l'écriture de Bella. Quel idiot pouvait faire ça à une fille si douce ? Ouais, a-t-il décidé, ce gars devait être un idiot pour blesser la sœur de McCarty. Edward sourit à cette pensée et remit la lettre à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.

Il ne pouvait décider quelle serait sa réponse. Il ne savait même pas s'il répondrait. A l'heure actuelle, les émotions venant de la lettre contre lesquelles il luttait, étaient de vieilles émotions bouillonnantes qu'il ne voulait pas faire ressortir. Et au dessus de ça, il y avait le sentiment de trahison. Comment Emmett a-t-il pu partager une telle information personnelle avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Sœur ou non, Edward avait tout raconté à Emmett à titre confidentiel.

Faisant courir ses doigts le long du bord de l'enveloppe, il décida de penser à ça plus tard. Il tira une boîte métallique de sous son lit et rangea, en toute sécurité, la lettre à l'intérieur. Il saisit sa serviette de son casier et se dirigea vers une douche bien nécessaire.

OoOoO

Courant de sa voiture jusqu'au porche de la maison, Bella essayait d'éviter une partie de la pluie torrentielle. Elle avait passé ses deux dernières heures à travailler avec un garçon de dix ans qui ne savait toujours pas lire. Faire du tutorat à des enfants et les aider à être meilleur était gratifiant, mais ça pouvait aussi être très frustrant. Elle avait besoin d'une pause mentale. Une fois à l'abri, elle s'assit sur la balancelle bancale du porche et enleva ses tennis qui étaient maintenant recouvertes de boue, puis elle enleva rapidement sa veste imperméable. Soupirant d'épuisement, elle tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine tandis que la balancelle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme si elle la réconfortait. Une minute, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans être entourée de vert et de l'odeur de la pluie, la suivante, elle pensait qu'elle brûlerait si elle ne sentait pas le soleil sur son visage. Aujourd'hui, le soleil lui manquait. Tandis qu'elle examinait l'environnement humide qui l'entourait, elle remarqua la boîte aux lettres pleine de courriers et bondit pour les récupérer.

De retour sur la balancelle, elle éplucha le courrier, incertaine parce que rien n'était pour elle. « Facture d'électricité, coupons, publicités, publicités, magasine... »

Bella arrêta son marmonnement quand elle remarqua une lettre lui étant adressée et venant du Lt Edward Cullen. Un sourire se propagea sur son visage, elle sauta de la balancelle et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant sa veste et ses chaussures derrière elle. Se jetant sur son lit, elle entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre.

_Mademoiselle Bella McCarty,_

_Je tiens à vous remerciez pour votre lettre. Bien que j'ai été choqué de recevoir une lettre de la part d'une inconnue, cela aida à bien commencer ma journée_. _J'ai été surpris d'apprendre qu'Emmett vous avait parlé un peu de moi et qu'il vous avait demandé de m'écrire. Je l'avoue, je me sens un peu embarrassé que l'un de mes compagnons d'armes ait du quémander en mon nom, mais je l'accepte. Je suis entièrement d'accord sur le fait de garder secret notre correspondance**.** Donner raison à Emmett serait comme si on donnait raison au diable. _

Bella bascula sur le dos avec un sourire amusé. Edward devait bien connaître Emmett, parce qu'Emmett était le diable en personne.

_Laissez-moi vous parlez un peu de moi. Avec un peu de chance, je peux me présenter d'un façon un peu moins pathétique que votre frère l'a fait. Je m'appelle Edward. J'ai vingt-sept ans, et je suis de Chicago, Illinois. Je suis dans l'armée depuis trois ans. C'est à peu près tout sur moi, alors, vous voyez, votre vie est tout à fait intéressante._

_Education, hein ? Allez-vous faire un Master ou prévoyez-vous d'enseigner ? Quels genres de livres lisez-vous ? J'aime lire aussi._

_Je suis désolé d'apprendre votre situation avec votre ex et votre colocataire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...ça craint. Je sais pourquoi Emmett a dit que je pouvais comprendre. Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous traversez. Six mois après le début de mon service, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma fiancée m'informant qu'elle voulait rompre notre engagement. Elle a dit et je cite : « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me marier avec un militaire ». Elle voulait un cadre, apparemment, quelqu'un qui pouvait lui rapporter plus d'argent, quelqu'un qui pouvait être plus présent que je ne le pouvais._

Un halètement s'échappa de la gorge de Bella. « Quelle sorcière ! »

_Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir la vraie Tanya avant que je ne me fasse avoir. Un an après, elle épousait mon cousin. Il m'a fallu un très long moment pour faire disparaître la douleur et la colère. En étant honnête, je ne m'y suis pas encore remis à cent pour cent. Ma mère m'a écrit une lettre me disant essentiellement la même chose que ce qu'Emmett vous a dit, sauf que ma mère l'a fait d'une façon plus douce. Elle m'a dit que je méritais mieux et que je ne devais pas gaspiller mon cœur et mon temps pour quelqu'un d'indifférent à mes sentiments. Elle s'est aussi lancée dans un discourt comme quoi je rencontrerai une personne qui m'aimera. D'accord, c'est un peu beaucoup. Mais elle a raison. Je ne peux pas rester assis, le cœur brisé, dégoûté de Tanya et manquer de trouver la bonne personne. Bien que je doute que je trouverai quelqu'un ici, entouré de soldats –ni ce que je recherche comme fille– je sais que ma mère à raison._

La lèvre inférieure de Bella se mit à trembler. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aussi se sentait comme si elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimé quelqu'un à nouveau. Elle ne pourrait pas prendre le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé une fois de plus.

_J'ai détruit toutes les lettres venant de Tanya quand j'ai décidé que j'en avais fini avec elle. Par chance, je suis très occupé ici et lorsque j'ai une pause, je cours, cela aide toujours. _

_Malheureusement, Emmett a raison. Vous devez passer à autre chose. Ce sont eux qui ont détruit vos relations. Vous les avez laissé ruiner votre été, mais vous ne pouvez pas les laisser prendre autre chose loin de vous. Commencez à courir, je vous jure que ça aidera._

« Courir ? On ne peut pas courir à Forks sans attraper une pneumonie », marmonna Bella.

_Merci pour votre lettre. Ne vous sentez pas obligée de me répondre, mais je serais ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles à nouveau._

_Passez une bonne semaine,_

_Edward Cullen._

Reconnaissante d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un ayant vécu la même chose qu'elle, Bella lui réécrira certainement à nouveau. Au fond de son cœur, elle remerciait Emmett pour lui avoir parlé du Lieutenant Cullen, même si elle ne le lui dirait jamais. Marchant à son bureau, elle sortit son papier à lettre bleu et commença immédiatement sa lettre pour Edward.

* * *

*UCLA: Université de Californie à Los Angeles.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du premier chapitre!**

**Nous espérons que ça vous a plus et qu'il n'y a pas trop de phrases incompréhensibles!**

**Nous aimerions connaître votre avis, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Ça nous ferait plaisir à l'auteur et à nous.**

**Sinon prenez soin de vous et à bientôt! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour nos chères lectrices, voici le second chapitre de SLC !**

**Nous espérons ne pas avoir été trop longue pour traduire ce chapitre, ce sont les vacances et Audrey était un peu occupée.**

**Nous essayerons d'avoir des chapitres traduits d'avance pour pouvoir publier les chapitre toutes les 2 semaines maximum.**

**Sinon voilà, nous avons tout dit, et il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire! **

**Bonne lecture! **

**PS: Merci à toutes pour ces merveilleuses reviews et merci à LuvCullens pour cette magnifique histoire.**

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Twilight n'appartiennent qu'à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire qu' à LuvCullens.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le léger mouvement dans l'armoise vers l'horizon attira l'attention d'Edward qui était étendu à plat ventre sur le sol, regardant à travers la lunette de son SAM-R*****. Il enfonça ses orteils dans le sable, cala ses coudes dans la terre en dessous de lui, et visa. Un appât sortit de sa barrière composée de brindilles et en une demi-seconde, Edward tira avec son arme, faisant exploser l'appât en éclats. Le son de plusieurs armes faisant feu retentit dans les oreilles d'Edward, provoquant un sourire qui se propagea sur son visage quand il vit tous les appâts exploser devant lui. Son équipe était douée. Ils avaient touché toutes les cibles en un temps phénoménal.

En un mouvement rapide, Edward était sur ses pieds, appelant son régiment.

Tous les hommes se tenaient debout, formant un cercle autour de leur chef, légèrement essoufflés. « Bon boulot, les gars. Je pense qu'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Allez laver votre sale puanteur. »

« Oui, Monsieur », répondirent les soldats à l'unisson, puis ils se dispersèrent.

Souriant, Edward retourna à la base. C'était sa vie, même avec tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait, comme Tanya. Grimaçant, il atteignit la base, accompagné des grondements de son estomac. Autant il avait faim, il avait plus besoin d'une douche.

Le soldat de deuxième classe, Johnson, sortait de la chambre d'Edward et le salua. « Lieutenant, j'ai laissé votre courrier sur votre lit. »

« Merci », répondit-il rapidement, un frisson le traversant. Il avait espéré recevoir une lettre de Bella. Mais si ce n'était pas une de ses lettres ? Essayant de calmer son excitation, Edward fixa son regard sur l'enveloppe bleue posée sur son lit, son cœur fit un bond. C'était la même enveloppe bleue que la dernière lettre de Bella qu'il avait reçu.

Après avoir posé son équipement près de son lit, il déchira immédiatement l'enveloppe. Recevoir une lettre était le point culminant d'une journée d'un GI*****, mais ce n'était pas seulement une lettre pour Edward. Cette inconnue le faisait rire, sourire, et elle avait même ravivé en lui une colère qu'il ne pensait pas possible.

_Cher Edward,_

_J'étais vraiment excitée de recevoir votre lettre. Depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai toujours voulu un correspondant. Quand je rêvais de mon correspondant, je pensais que ce serait une fillette de huit ans avec des bouclettes blondes. Je suppose qu'un homme dans la vingtaine, servant dans l'armée suffira._

Un petit sourire satisfait se glissa sur le visage d'Edward.

_Cependant, j'ai été profondément déçue de votre lettre. Vous avez omis de partager quelque chose d'humiliant à propos de mon frère. Je vais l'attendre avec impatience dans votre prochaine lettre, et il ferait mieux d'y être. Je suis heureuse que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde pour garder secrète notre correspondance._

_Donc vous avez vingt-sept ans et vous êtes dans l'armée depuis trois ans seulement. Pourquoi cela ? Avez-vous passé votre temps, avant l'armée, à faire la fête ? J'espère que vous n'étiez pas un ivre coureur de jupons pendant vos jeunes années. Un coureur de jupons ne mérite aucune lettre._

_Êtes-vous un fan des White Sox ou un fan des Cubs ? Je n'ai jamais été à Chicago. Est-ce-que ça vous manque ? Aimeriez-vous revivre là-bas quand vous aurez fini votre service dans les Marines ? Je suis sûre que votre vie est plus intéressante que ce que vous pouvez en dire. Je pense que j'ai besoin de vous amadouer pour remplir tous les blancs. D'accord, je vais arrêter avec l'interrogatoire._

_Pour l'instant,mon plan de carrière est d'enseigner. J'aimerais étudier la littérature et devenir professeur. Le problème c'est que j'adore la littérature mais pas les snobs intellectuels. Ils commencent déjà à s'infiltrer dans mes cours et je suis encore dans un programme de premier cycle. Je les évite, à tout prix, eux et leurs attitudes de jugement. Je pense qu'un vrai amoureux de livres peut apprécier tous les genres, tous les auteurs, les styles, et les profondeurs. Y compris les frivolités. Malheureusement tous ne sont pas d'accord. Un couple de camarades m'a attrapé en train de lire un de ces livres sur les vampires. Ce ne sont pas les livres les mieux écrits et il n'y a aucune profondeur là dedans, mais de temps en temps, j'ai besoin de lire certains livres frivoles. Quelque chose qui ne nécessite aucune pensée, mais qui me fait me sentir bien. C'est mon péché mignon. J'ai été complètement harcelée pour mon choix de lecture. La nouvelle s'est répandue à travers ma classe et j'ai vite été snobée._

_Donc, mon plan est d'enseigner l'Anglais en école secondaire et d'espérer susciter l'amour des livres à certains de la jeune génération et leur faire savoir qu'ils peuvent lire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Eh bien, je ne les encouragerai probablement pas à lire du porno. Je lis juste de tout, mon livre préféré est Jane Eyre, mais quelques-uns des autres sommets de ma liste sont 'Autant en Emporte le Vent', 'De l''Eau pour les Éléphants', 'Orgueil et Préjugés', 'Le Comte de Monté-Cristo', et je suis embarrassée de dire que j'adore les livres Twilight. Quels sont vos favoris ?_

Merde, pensa Edward, pourquoi devait-elle aimer ces fichus livres sur les vampires ? Aucun homme ne pourrait répondre aux attentes des filles qui lisent cette merde.

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'entendre ce que votre fiancée vous a fait. De nombreux noms d'oiseaux m'ont traversé l'esprit pour elle, mais je ne vais pas les répéter au cas où vous l'aimeriez encore. Bien que je vais les garder en mémoire._

Edward se mit à rire. Il y avait eu une longue période où il avait été protecteur envers Tanya mais plus maintenant.

_Votre mère a parfaitement raison, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui vous aime pour qui vous êtes et non pour ce que vous faites dans la vie. Votre force et votre attitude à l'égard de tout cela m'a inspiré. Juste savoir que quelqu'un d'autre me comprend, soit passé par là, et y ait survécu me donne envie de combattre contre tout ça. Je vais vous dire que l'un de mes plus grands mécontentements avec mon processus de rétablissement, est que tout le monde me dit que j'étais trop bonne pour lui. Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il quitté ? Pourquoi a-t-il décidé que quelqu'un d'autre en valait plus la peine que moi ? Et pourquoi l'ai-je autant aimé ? Ça n'a tout simplement aucun sens pour moi._

_Pensez-vous que vous pourriez aimer quelqu'un à nouveau ? Et si vous retombiez amoureux, pensez-vous que vous pourriez lui faire confiance et croire qu'elle veut être avec vous tout autant que vous voulez être avec elle ? J'ai vraiment peur que, si je retombais amoureuse, je passerais mon temps à craindre qu'il me quitte ou ne tombe amoureux de la première femme qu'il verrait. Suis-je folle ?_

Edward passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux —ou sur son crâne rasé— et laissa échapper un long soupir. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas folle, car si elle l'était, lui aussi.

_Est-ce que Tanya a été la seule personne que vous ayez aimé ? Mike a été mon premier véritable amour et amant. Waouh, je ne peux pas croire que je viens juste de vous dire cela. Pour une raison inconnue je sens que je peux tout vous dire. Je suppose que c'est la beauté des lettres, pas vrai ? Bien sûr, je suis sortie avec quelques garçons au lycée et lors de ma première année à l'université, mais je ne me suis engagée ou je n'ai couché avec personne. Puis Mike est arrivé, et il était tout ce que je pensais vouloir, mais il m'a surtout fait me sentir comme si j'étais la seule femme sur Terre qui comptait pour lui. Qui ne veut pas cela ? Je lui ai tout donné, mon temps, mon corps, mon cœur, et il m'a tout renvoyé au visage. Je me demande, si dans les années à venir, je serais une de ses personnes qui disent : « Je croyais être amoureuse mais maintenant je sais que je ne l'étais pas. » Ressentez-vous la même chose à propos de Tanya ?_

_Courir ? Avez-vous suggéré que je commence à courir parce que je pèse 230 kilos ? C'est très grossier ! Le fait que je dois être déplacée à l'aide d'une grue ne vous donne pas de le droit d'utiliser mon cœur brisé comme opportunité pour me faire faire des exercices. Je plaisante ! Je ne pèse que 130 kilos. Non, je déconne...Vous voulez savoir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? _

Elle avait raison il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle était grosse ou si c'était une plaisanterie. Il espérait que c'était une plaisanterie.

_J'ai fait du tutorat à un garçon nommé Franky qui était incapable de lire quand je l'ai rencontré. Nous avons travaillé tout l'été, et nous lisons le livre de son choix, 'Le Journal d'un dégonflé'. Ces livres sont plutôt hilarants. Vous devriez les lire lors de vos poses. Quoi qu'il en soit, le livre parle d'un garçon qui vient de commencer le collège et qui est un peu petit pour son âge. Il fait référence à certains garçons de sa nouvelle école qui ont déjà de la moustache. Eh bien, Franky m'a informé aujourd'hui qu'il peut dire qu'il aura déjà de la moustache puisqu'il commencera le collège l'année prochaine, et il m'a demandé si je pensais qu'il serait beau avec de la moustache. Il a fallu tout mon self-control pour ne pas rire. Je peux dire qu'il a vraiment cru que de la moustache allait poussé dans les deux prochaines semaines._

_Merci encore pour votre lettre, je l'ai vraiment appréciée. J'espère recevoir de vos nouvelles à nouveau._

_Restez en vie !_

_Bella McCarty_

Les joues d'Edward ont commencé à ressentir des crampes à force de sourire tout le temps qu'il lut sa lettre. Il aimait ses sarcasmes et appréciait la façon dont elle était joueuse comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Interrompant ses pensées, McCarty s'approcha de sa chambre, hurlant de rire. En toute hâte, Edward jeta la lettre dans l'enveloppe et l'enfonça dans sa boîte en métal. Il était juste en train de mettre le couvercle sur la boîte lorsque la tête d'Emmett surgit sur le seuil de la porte.

« Cullen, nous allons faire un jeu. Tu es de la partie ? »

« Quand ? » Edward demanda. Il voulait vraiment manger avant.

« Dans environ une heure. »

« Ouais, je serai là. »

« Très bien, à tout à l'heure. » Emmett fit un signe de la main quand il quitta la pièce.

Une fois seul à nouveau, Edward repris la boîte de sous son lit et se laissa tomber sur son fin matelas. La lettre de Bella l'avait réjouit et il ne pouvait attendre de recevoir une nouvelle lettre d'elle. Malheureusement, la correspondance pas courriers prenait une éternité lorsqu'il était déployé. Soupirant, il leva les yeux au plafond, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui donner son adresse e-mail. Il pourrait probablement l'appeler mais pour elle, l'appeler serait trop cher. Peut-être le courrier postal était le meilleur moyen pour eux. De plus, il y avait quelque chose de plus intime avec une lettre écrite à la main par opposition à un e-mail.

OoOoO

« Bella, où vas-tu ? » lui demanda Charlie de son fauteuil brun usé qui était placé juste en face de la télé à écran plat.

A contrecœur, Bella se dirigea vers son père curieux. « Je vais courir. » répondit-elle en jouant avec le cordon de son sweat à capuche.

Les yeux de Charlie se précipitèrent vers sa fille, qui n'avait jamais couru un seul jour de sa vie. « Euh, tu vas courir ? Comme tes deux pieds se déplaçant en synchronisation, rapidement, sur une route goudronnée mouillée ? Où tu vas transpirer et, éventuellement, devenir à bout de souffle ? »

Bella poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Oui, je pense que ça pourrait définir ce qu'est le mot courir, et, oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Bouche-bée, le visage de Charlie changea en un visage inquiet. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, un ami vient de me le suggérer, ça pourrait être un moyen de sortir de mes...problèmes. »

Charlie se mit à rire. « Même si je suis content que tu essayes de trouver un moyen de surmonter tes problèmes, ton ami ne sait pas que tu peux à peine marcher sans tomber ? »

« Très drôle, papa. Pour ton information, j'ai été courir, eh bien, principalement un lent jogging, depuis une quinzaine de jours maintenant. » Bella tourna sur ses talons pour partir.

« Dis-moi la vérité, combien de fois es-tu tombée ? » Il était mort de rire maintenant.

Il n'y avait pas moyen pour que Bella admette les deux chutes et les quelques presque chutes qu'elle avait eu. La plupart des gens glissait et tombait en courant sur le bitume humide, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule. Sa coordination était peut-être un défi pour elle, mais ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce que son père pouvait en dire. « Tu n'es pas très gentil, papa. Je sais maintenant de qui Emmett a obtenu son côté sensible. » Sa main s'enroula autour de la poignée métallique de la porte avant que la pluie ne devienne trop mauvaise.

« En parlant d'Emmett, je pense que tu as reçu une lettre de lui aujourd'hui. C'est sur la table près de la porte. »

Le cœur de Bella fit un bond. Emmett ne lui aurait jamais écrit une lettre. La seule fois où Emmett lui écrivit quelque chose était le temps où il lui envoya une publicité sur une audition pour devenir une cheerleader des Seahawks*****. C'était un double manque de chance car de un il savait que Bella ne supportait pas les cheerleaders, et de deux eh bien, son manque évident de coordination. En grandissant, Emmett aimait mettre Bella dans des situations qui mettaient sa maladresse en avant. Une fois, au cours de son année de terminal, Emmett avait poussé Bella au centre d'un cercle de danse et personne ne l'avait laissé sortir jusqu'à ce qu'elle danse. Elle grinça des dents, se souvenant comment, horrible, elle avait eu l'air. Elle avait bien fait Elaine dans Seinfield.

Saisissant la seule enveloppe qui se trouvait sur la table, elle sourit à la lettre qu'Edward lui avait adressé. Elle rangea le petit trésor dans sa veste, puis se précipita dans la jungle de brume qui promettait de bientôt se transformer en pluie. Bella sprinta vers son vieux camion orange et sauta à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'elle attende la fin de son jogging pour lire la lettre de son nouvel ami.

_Chère Bella,_

_Merci, encore, pour vos lettres. J'étais vraiment excité quand j'ai vu vos enveloppes bleues m'attendant. Ma mère, étant la seule famille que j'ai, est la seule qui m'écrit normalement et ses lettres sont peu abondantes. Bien-sûr, mon principal soutien a arrêté de m'écrire depuis un petit deux ans._

L'un des noms d'oiseaux de quatre lettres que Bella a donné à Tanya traversa son esprit.

_Donc, vous avez remarqué mon omission sur l'histoire d'Emmett, hein ? En règle générale, nous ne partageons pas nos histoires intérieures avec des civils et Emmett me tuerait si jamais il le découvrait, d'où mon contournement. Toutefois, vous semblez être quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance. À l'armée, la perfection est attendue dans tout ce que vous faites, en particuliers dans la propreté de vos casernes et de votre personne. Lors d'un après-midi, quand nous étions à l'école de formation des officiers, l'un de nos Colonels s'est présenté pour une inspection surprise. Tout le monde était aligné, tandis qu'il inspectait lentement nos uniformes, notre hygiène, nos bottes, etc... Pendant que nous étions là, debout, nous avons tous commencé à sentir une odeur horrible et avons eu du mal à garder nos expressions solennelles. Nous avons tous remarqué que notre inspecteur plissait le nez et regardait autour de lui recherchant la source de la puissante odeur. Une fois qu'il s'approcha d'Emmett, son visage se crispa complètement, il hurla à Emmett, « Lieutenant, quelle est cette odeur misérable qui se détache de vous ? » Emmett lui dit en tremblant, « Je ne sais pas, Monsieur » A ce jour, nous n'avons toujours pas compris comment la semelle d'Emmett était recouverte d'excréments animales. Notre Colonel piqua une crise. Emmett fut de corvée de chiottes pendant un mois. Inutile de dire qu'il avait reçu pas mal de surnoms horribles lors des pauses et de nos cours d'entraînement. Espérons que cette histoire vous aidera à passer votre journée. Ça m'a aidé à traverser des semaines._

Personne n'a jamais rendu Emmett nerveux, et ne lui a jamais fait peur. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir Emmett trembler littéralement dans ses bottes couvertes de merde.

_Je voudrais en savoir plus sur vous et votre famille. Espérons qu'il y ai plus de chose à dire sur ça que sur Emmett. _

_Je n'ai pas commencé tard ma carrière dans les Marines car je faisais la fête. Je ne suis pas allé à beaucoup de fêtes. Encore, comme je le dis, ma vie a toujours été ennuyeuse. Je suis allé à l'Université de Northwestern_***** _après le lycée. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme en comptabilité et j'ai été embauché, à la sortie de l'école, dans la firme comptable KPMG__*****__. Ma mère voulait vraiment que j'aille dans la comptabilité, sécurité d'emploi et tout. J'y ai travaillé pendant un peu plus de deux ans et j'ai été malheureux. Je détestais porter une cravate au travail tous les jours, je détestais être à l'intérieur pendant des heures et je me sentais comme si rien de ce que je faisais ne changeait rien dans le monde, je voulais faire quelque chose de plus dans ma vie. J'ai pensé que l'armée serait une bonne opportunité. Ainsi, malgré que ma mère et Tanya étaient complètement contre cette idée, j'ai décidé de rejoindre les Marines. Je suis maintenant ici depuis trois ans et je ne peux pas être plus heureux même si cela a détruit mes fiançailles. _

« Elle reste une sorcière. » Bella vit rouge à la pensée de quelqu'un laissant son amour pour l'argent et le pourvoir passer avant le bonheur de son amant.

_Je suis un fan des White Sox. Suivez-vous le Baseball ? Peut-être un jour, dans l'avenir, je vous emmènerai à un match._

_Je ne prévois pas de retourner à Chicago. Après avoir été loin du froid si longtemps, je suis devenu une tapette sensible à la neige. J'ai rendu visite à ma mère l'hiver dernier et je suis resté caché dans la maison pour éviter la neige. C'est une ville magnifique et vous devriez absolument y aller et la visiter. Je vous recommande juste d'y aller au printemps ou en automne._

_Je dois admettre que je suis un peu soulagé que vous ayez choisi d'enseigner plutôt que d'être une snob intellectuelle. Quand je pense aux majors en littérature, j'ai tendance à penser à ces gens qui traînent autour du campus en vêtements chics, qui essayent d'imiter l'accent britannique et de citer Tolstoï__*****__ et Dante__*****__._

Bella rit parce qu'il y avait des gens, dans certains de ses cours, qui correspondaient exactement à la description qu'Edward venait de donner. Elle aussi, ne pouvait pas les supporter.

_Ma mère est avide de lecture et m'a transmis l'amour des livres à un jeune âge. Je pense que c'est génial que vous vouliez étudier et enseigner ça à la prochaine génération. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, quand mes enfants seront grands, il n'y aura même plus de bibliothèques ou de vrais livres. Tout le monde tire ses informations d'internet et lit la totalité de ses lectures sur les livres électroniques. Vous avez beaucoup de goûts pour les livres. Le Conte de Monté-Cristo est mon préféré. Je suis extrêmement déçu et maintenant je me pose des questions sur votre intelligence à cause de votre amour pour les livres de vampires. J'espère que je serai en mesure de passer outre ce défaut un jour._

« Typique des mâles, ils sont juste jaloux, » pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait être en colère après lui, compte tenu du fait qu'elle gardait secrète son obsession pour Twilight à la plupart de ses amis.

_Bien que vous paraissez être nerveuse et ne pas comprendre votre ouverture d'esprit envers moi, j'en suis reconnaissant. J'aime comment vos lettres sont devenues franches. Je m'inquiète sur le fait que vous appréciez mon opinion sur l'amour un peu plus que vous ne le devriez. Je suis passé par la même expérience que vous et j'en suis un peu plus loin dans le processus de rétablissement, mais je suis inexpérimenté dans cet aspect de la vie. J'admire le fait que vous ayez gardé l'ensemble de ces parts importantes de vous-même pour les offrir à quelqu'un que vous avez aimé. Je voudrais avoir fait la même chose dans ma vie. Tanya n'est pas la seule femme avec qui j'ai été mais c'est la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé. Je pense que je l'ai vraiment aimé. Je ne peux pas être sûr parce que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre donc, je ne peux pas comparer. Si je peux le déterminer par la façon dont j'ai été dévasté par ce qu'elle m'a fait, je ne peux que supposer que j'ai été complètement amoureux d'elle. Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle et je suis heureux de m'être rendu compte de ce point. Je sais que vous allez y arriver aussi. Le jour où j'ai reçu votre première lettre était le jour qui aurait dû être notre anniversaire. Donc recevoir votre lettre était une distraction vraiment bienvenue. _

_Je suis un peu curieux à propos des noms que vous avez donner à Tanya, je ne serais pas offensé si vous vouliez les partager. Je suis sûr qu'ils me feront rire car vous me faites toujours rire._

_Je ne suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis que Tanya et moi avons rompu. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir comment ça sera quand l'un de nous ressortira avec quelqu'un à nouveau et probablement redonnera son cœur. J'aimerais pouvoir vous assurer que vous pourrez retomber amoureuse et que vous vivrez heureuse pour toujours, mais je ne peux pas faire cette promesse. Je ne serais pas un très bon ami si je le faisait. La façon dont nous ressentons notre réticence ne peux pas être folle, si elle l'était, alors nous pourrions peut-être errer sur Terre en étant fou ensemble. _

_Aussi risqué qu'effrayant comme cela peut le paraître, je souhaite pouvoir trouver la bonne personne un jour et que ce sera mieux que la dernière fois. J'espère vraiment que vous déciderez de trouver l'amour et que vous vous lancerez aussi. _

_Ma mère m'a mieux élevé que de demander à une fille son poids, donc je ne vais pas vous le demander. Mais je vais vous demander à quoi vous ressemblez._

_Avez-vous songé à courir ? Je cours dix kilomètres aussi souvent que possible, en plus de notre entraînement quotidien, ici, à la base. Les jours où je ne peux pas courir sont vraiment durs pour moi. C'est devenu une addiction. Je vous promet que ça va fonctionner, vous allez oublier tout de __lui et vous tournerez la page. Ça vous aidera à perdre une quarantaine de kilos en supposant que vous pesez 130 kilos ou plus ce qui, bien-sûr, n'aurait aucune importance pour moi. _

_Je vais vous dire un secret, je vais peut-être recevoir une promotion et je suis excité à ce sujet. Ils me le diront quand je reviendrai à la base, ce qui me rend un peu plus anxieux de rentrer au pays._

_Bon jogging et passez une excellente semaine ! Merci encore pour vos lettres._

_Edward_

Quand Bella relut la lettre d'Edward, la pluie commença à tomber sur son pare-brise. Elle avait besoin de sortir avant que la pluie n'empire. Elle mit la lettre d'Edward dans l'enveloppe et la fourra dans sa boîte à gants.

Courant à un rythme régulier et stable, Bella pensait à Edward. Il avait raison. Courir lui permettait de se distraire. Au final,elle ne pensait plus à Mike mais à un Marine qu'elle était ravie d'apprendre à connaître.

* * *

**SAM-R: **fusil d'assaut.

**G.I:** soldat de l'armée américaine.

**Seahawks:** équipe de football américain de Seattle.

**Elaine de Seinfield:** personnage de la série Seinfield datant des années 90. Elle se faisait souvent avoir par les machinations de son entourage.

**Université de Northwestern: **université situé à Evanston en banlieue nord de Chicago.

**KPMG: **réseau mondial de prestation de services d'audits , fiscaux et de conseils.

**Tolstoï: **Léon Tolstoï était un des écrivains majeurs de la littérature russe du 19e siècle.

**Dante:** Dante Alighieri était un poète et écrivain italien du 13e siècle

* * *

**Fin du second chapitre!**

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous ait plus et que la traduction va toujours.**

**Sinon nous n'attendons que vos commentaires et à la prochaine!**

**Prenez soin de vous!**


End file.
